Gazef Stronoff
:"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom! For my beloved Kingdom, and to protect this Kingdom’s people! How could I possibly lose to you scum who have tarnished this Kingdom’s name." ::- Gazef to Nigun. Gazef Stronoff (ガゼフ・ストロノーフ) was the Warrior Captain of Re-Estize Kingdom. He was the King's personal bodyguard and considered to be the Strongest Warrior of the Kingdom. Appearance Gazef was a muscular man of around thirty years old. He appears to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. Personality Gazef was loyal to his King and the Kingdom. He was a strong willed man and willing to sacrifice his life in order to protect the people of the Kingdom. He shows respect and admiration to those under his command. Background Gazef was born as a commoner in the frontier village and became a mercenary. He entered the grand tournament to acquired the king's trust and became his personal bodyguard after becoming the champion by defeating Brain Unglaus. As the Kingdom's strongest warrior, he was extremely famous, commanding the respect and admiration of all those who know his name. As only nobles can become a "Knight" in the Kingdom, Gazef commands his own "Warrior Troops" instead. Chronology The Undead King Arc Gazef was given an ordered by King Lanposa III to investigate and hunt down the imperial knights that are attacking villages around the Kingdom. He encountered a destroyed village and ordered his men to send the survivors to E-Rantel. His lieutenant warned him that it's a trap but Gazef disregarded his warning and continued to pursue them. Gazef arrived at Carne Village and meets the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved the village from the attacking knights. He thanked him for saving the village. However, Gazef's subordinate informed him that the village has been surrounded by unknown figures and realized it was a trap. He finds out that the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy is targeting him and he requests Ainz to protect the village while he faces them in battle. He engages the Sunlight Scripture in a fierce battle and uses his martial skill to fight against them but he's overwhelmed by their magic. He taunted Nigun Grid Luin that there’s still someone stronger than him in the village. He prepares for his imminent death, however, he was teleported to the village storage house along with his men. He asked the village chief where is Ainz and tells him that he disappeared in front of him. Gazef realized that his life was saved by switching places with Ainz. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Even though Ainz tried to persuade Gazef to join him, Gazef maintained his loyalty to his king until the very end. Abilities and Powers Gazef Stronoff was considered to be the Kingdom’s most powerful warrior, exceeding adamantite ranked adventurers. He could be considered the Kingdom’s final trump card. Known Classes * Fighter * Mercenary * Champion Active * Body Strengthening * Enhanced Magic Resistance * Focus Fighting Power * Fourfold Slash of Light * Full Throttle * Instant Counter * Magical Weapon Enchantment * Mental Enhancement * Sixfold Slash of Light Main Equipment Moreover as Warrior Captain, Gazef has the right to wear the Kingdom's five treasures. Knowledge of the following four have been made known by the Sunlight Scripture: * Amulet of Immortality: Provides regeneration. * Gauntlet of Endurance: Grants endless stamina. * Guardian Armor: Made of extremely hard steel. Prevents any instant-kill attack. * Razor Edge: A magically enchanted sword capable of cutting through armor like paper. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Gazef sees Ainz as a friend to the Kingdom after he saved Carne Village and his life from the Sunlight Scripture. He highly respect Ainz and considered him to be stronger than him. He tried to defend his savior when the nobles suggests to capture him and Gazef wanted to avoid on making an enemy on a powerful magic caster that comparable to Fluder Paradyne. Lanposa III Brain Unglaus Climb Trivia * In the WN, Gazef survived the massacre but in the LN, Gazef died. * In the WN, Gazef would have lost the duel with the Death Knight if Ainz Ooal Gown had not stepped in. * The ring created through wild magic that Rigrit used to have was in the possession by Gazef. * Because only Nobles can become "Knights", his official title instead was "Warrior Captain". Quotes *(To his Lieutenant): "My friend, let us show the villagers what it means to face dangerous while willing to sacrifice our lives, knowing that the brave will come to rescue and that it is true that the strong will help the weak." * (To the villagers of Carne Village): "I am the warrior captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. Under orders from the king, I have come with a punitive force to fight against the knights of the Empire and have been patrolling around various villages." * (To Nigun about Ainz):'' "Heh, you're the foolish one. In that village there’s still someone stronger than me. That man is unfathomable, he’ll be able to defeat all of you just by himself thinking about killing the villagers he’s protecting, is an impossible task."'' * (To Climb): "Even if you ask me how I am so strong, I have no answer to give you. It is simply talent. I learned how to fight during my days as a mercenary. These kicks that the nobles call vulgar, I learned them during those days as well." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans